


A New Ending

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: When a broken time turner leaves Hermione stranded in 1912, she finds herself aboard the ill-fated Titanic. She can’t change history, but maybe she can save the life of the man she finds herself falling for.





	A New Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Ever write a story and then when you get done typing it you wonder where the heck that idea even came from........Yeah thats this story. I have no clue where this came from but I hope you like it. Also thank you thescarletphoenixx for helping me with this crazy story. <3

* * *

Hermione stood at the bow of the Titanic watching the sunset. The water crashing against the ship was somewhat calming even though she knew what was going to happen to the ship. Knowing the rules of time travel she couldn't say anything to anyone. That fact put an ache in her heart as she had felt growing feelings for someone she knew she shouldn’t. She didn't flinch when she felt a coat draped around her shoulders, she already knew who stood behind her just by the smell of his cologne.

“There’s a chill in the air.”

“I know. The air feels wonderful.” Hermione replied pulling the coat tighter around her body, turning she met his hazel eyes. “What are you doing out here Cal?”

“Looking for you.” He admitted.

“Why?” Hermione questioned honestly confused by his statement. He had spent most of his energy angry at the third class passenger mooning over his fiance. Even in his anger, he sought her out after their first conversation.

“Because you were right.”

“About?” Hermione asked.

“Rose,” He replied glancing around the deck. “She doesn't love me.”

“Well yes. I did say that.” Hermione agreed with a sad smile. “She’s seventeen Cal. She doesn't want to be married, from what I have seen her mother just wants your money.”

“I won’t argue there,” Cal replied as his eyes darkened. “Her mother has made it pretty well known.”

“Let her go, Cal,” Hermione spoke softly. “She’ll thank you for it one day or she’ll walk herself into ruin and regret the decision she made.”

Cal leaned forward on the railing his hands gripped the railing.

“What's the other reason you sought me out?” Hermione questioned.

He turned back, placing a hand on her cheek, his thumb glided over her cheek. His eyes said what his words couldn’t or wouldn't, she wasn’t sure. She placed a hand over his before kissing his hand. “This can't happen, Cal.”

“Why?” he questioned softly. The normal edge to his voice was not present. “Would your uncle not allow it?”

After Hermione’s tumble through time, she had met Thomas Andrews, who helped build and design the ship they were sailing on. The man carried a secret, he was a squib from a prominent pureblood family. His outlooks on muggle-borns differed from his family’s which is why they didn't speak.

He had found Hermione and when he saw the broken time turner and wand, he took her in, already figuring out what had happened. He looked through all the books he had seeing if there was a way he could get her back to her time but there wasn't. He could only guess she would disappear back to her time at the proper moment.

“I don’t know,” Hermione replied.

Cal leaned down placing a kiss on her lips, slowly pulling her into his arms without breaking the kiss. Hermione pulled back meeting his eyes. “You can't tell me you don't feel anything for me.”

“I,” Hermione paused looking in his eyes. She couldn't lie she did, she found herself falling for the man. “I have to go.”

Hermione quickly scurried past, her hands touched her lips as she could still feel Cal’s lips on hers. She met him the first day he boarded the ship. She had already been on the ship's voyage from Belfast. Cal had bumped into her not looking where he was going.

_“Watch where you’re walking Miss.”_

_Hermione turned around raising a brow, “Sir, you bumped into me.”_

_“Excuse me?” The man paused looking at her in confusion. As if the man had never been spoken to like that before._

_“You bumped into me, but I'll excuse it,” Hermione spoke walking past the man. “Have a nice day.”_

_“Shocking she spoke to you like that.”_

_Hermione shook her head hearing the older woman's words. What was more shocking was when the same man was introduced to Hermione that night. He was once again shocked, but only because he found out she was the ship’s designer Thomas Andrews’ niece sailing with him._

_“Hermione, I’d like you to meet Mr. Caledon Hockley. His fiance Rose DeWitt Bukater and her mother Ruth DeWitt Bukater.” Thomas smiled as he placed a hand on Hermione’s back. “This is my niece, Hermione Granger.”_

_“Pleasure to meet you all.” Hermione smiled noting how Rose looked indifferent to everything going on around her. Her cold demeanor to her fiance showing she was not with the man because she wanted to be. The mother, looked at Hermione as if she was something that could cause her a problem. Cal did nothing to help calm that fact with the way he watched her during dinner. His stare on her had been intense the whole dinner but she could still read the aggravation from the man, Jack Dawson, flirting with his fiancee._

Hermione sat at her uncle's side at dinner, she could feel Cal’s eyes locked onto her from across the large table. She let out a breath of relief when the men left with Cal. She watched Cal walk away from the table as she spoke to her adoptive uncle.

“Uncle, I think I am going to go to the room and turn in for the night.” Hermione smiled softly.

“Night, Darling, I won't be back for a while.” Thomas patted her hand, Hermione stood to place a kiss on his cheek making her way back to their room. Walking to her room she found Cal standing outside of her room.

“Have you lost every sense you have?” Hermione hissed looking around, thankfully she saw no one around. Hermione quickly unlocked the door pulling him inside so he couldn’t be seen by anyone. “You can't keep doing this Cal.”

“Why?” He countered. “You told me to let her go and I have. So, tell me what’s stopping this now?”

She sighed meeting the man's gaze, “Cal, There are so many reasons why.”

He moved slowly to her with every word she spoke stopping, “Tell me one good reason and-”

She cut his words off kissing him on the lips, she couldn't give him a reason. She just knew she had to make sure he lived through this evening.

* * *

Hermione ran as fast as possible through the ship. The diagonal angle the ship had begun to take was making it harder to find her uncle as fast as she needed. Her eyes swept the crowd and spotted a flash of familiar red hair.

“Rose!” Hermione yelled.

The woman's head spun around, “Miss Granger?”

“Have you seen my uncle?” Hermione demanded trying to catch her breath.

“Last I saw Mr. Andrews was in the first-class smoking parlor,” Rose explained quickly, taking Jack’s hand in hers.

“And Cal?” Hermione questioned seeing the shocked look from Rose and Jack as she questioned about Cal.

“I don’t know,” Rose replied.

Hermione nodded turning away, when Rose’s hand reach out grabbing hers, turning back she met the woman's gaze. She saw the realization in her eyes, that she was the reason Cal had called off their engagement. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Hermione nodded leaving the duo behind before quickly finding her uncle. She helped as many people along the way

“Uncle,” Hermione spoke coming to a stop behind him. “We need to leave the ship. Please.”

“I can’t,” He sighed sadly, turning back to her.

“Please you have too,” She shifted forward grabbing his hands. “I'm begging you.”

“I have a feeling I know what you're doing.” He smiled sadly tightening his grip on her hands. “You can't change anything, not even my choice. Now go, get off this ship, as fast as possible.”

“You-” She tried as he cut off her words.

“Go I won't say it again.” He urged. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Hermione whispered quickly throwing her arms around him tightly before having to leave the room like he asked, breaking her heart at the same time. Hermione ran out onto the freezing night air, the chaos ensued on the deck. She could hear the music still being played from the band, but screams of terror sounded through the music as well. Looking towards the bow she saw the water rushing towards her. She rushed forward jumping over the edge dropping into the water. Feeling the water hit her skin, she swam away from the ship as fast as possible, she cast a warming charm in the water but from the extreme cold, it was hard for her to maintain the spell around her.

She watched in horror as the ship snapped in half as if it was nothing, but the hardest part was when the silence came. Until a lone voice called from one lifeboat that had come back looking for survivors.

She was pulled from the water the moment she was spotted, she spotted Rose laying next to her with Jack nowhere in sight. Hermione didn’t need to ask what had happened. She kept wondering what had happened to Cal. The hours rolled by until the horn of a ship sounded through the air. Boat by boat, person by Person people were loaded onto the Carpathia.

Hermione sat with Rose in steerage, trying to warm herself, not able to move yet from her spot. Rose kept her head covered. Hermione knew she was hiding from her mother, not wanting to be stuck as her mother's pawn once more.

“Cal,” Hermione whispered looking up to see the man coming down the steps. Glancing at Rose she saw the fear on the woman's face. “I won’t say a thing.”

Hermione rose from her seat moving quickly over to Cal, who’s eyes looked through the crowd as she called louder for him. He turned sharply as Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist, holding onto the man tightly.

“Thank god you're okay.” He said as his body sagged in relief. “When I woke you were gone, I looked everywhere for you.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered looking up at him. “I had to find my uncle…”

“I haven't seen him-,”

“He’s not here.” her voice cracked saying the words out loud. “He’s been the only person I’ve had.”

“You have me.” He let go of her taking her small hands in his. “If you want me? I’ll do right by you.”

“I know you will,” Hermione whispered. “Let’s try to rest somewhere before the ship reaches New York.”

“I doubt I could rest,” Cal sighed glancing around.

“I know I can't,” She shook her head. “Can you just hold me?”   
  
Cal simply nodded taking walking with her inside the ship. Hermione cast a small glance back seeing a grateful Rose hiding away once again. That was the last time she saw Rose. She couldn't have stopped the sinking but she managed to change Cal’s life for the better.


End file.
